Degrassi 2011 Poems
by undertheupperhand
Summary: Just making poems about Degrassi. Some are about season 10 and some are about season 11; Now or Never.  :D If you'd like me to the a poem about someone, just ask.
1. Degrassi Bio

Degrassi Biography Poem By Sabyne Pierre 1-18-2011

**This is a biography**

**About Degrassi's Cast**

**Anyone I remember **

**From now to the past**

**If you know who I'm talking about**

**You too can sing along**

**Here goes anything**

**This is my Degrassi Song**

**Craig was a crack head**

**Jimmy got shot**

**J.T Yorke is dead**

**That is all that he got.**

**Spinner fell in love**

**He and Emma got married**

**Liberty gave away**

**J. T's baby that she carried**

**Marco is gay**

**Riley is also**

**By the way**

**His mommy's gonna find out**

**Oh boy I can't wait**

**On to Holly J**

**She and Declan was a couple**

**Until he went too far**

**Now she goes out with Sav**

**The has-been star**

**I don't know what to say**

**About Manny and her issues**

**She's in Hollywood**

**Sean had homesick blues**

**No muscles but a heart**

**Was Toby, he's a geek**

**Degrassi 2011**

**We demand a sneak peak**

**Clare and this Fitz guy**

**Please don't pass out Eli!**

**Fitz the bully**

**At Clare's door**

**Looks like he came back for more**

**Fiona's drunken gay**

**She thought Adam went the same way**

**He's mentally a dude**

**He likes girls, He's not confused**

**Eli is dark, sarcastic, sweet, and funny**

**Clare's smart, talented,**

**And Eli's former honey**

**I wonder what's gonna happen to Eclare**

**Connor my friend, yea, he's getting there**

**Had issues at a time**

**Became psychotic and has a friend online**

**Pedophile, is what I would say**

**But everyone's weird**

**Look at Alli now**

**Hey, I'm not judging anyone**

**But she really didn't need**

**To run away from her problems**

**A.k.a Drama Queen**

**Now Drew**

**Wait did anyone see his face**

**When he was high**

**Who got him high anyways?**

"**Are you high?" "Yes mam…..very"**

**A slap in the face from his mother **

**Is necessary **

**When Love Takes Over (part 1 and 2…..one hour episode)**

**New girl is Alex Ben**

**To understand these fully watch Degrassi**

**The End**


	2. Degrassi Song!

12/30/10 Started 4:00p.m Ended 4:22p.m

Sav and Anya were the best everyone would say

Until they broke up, then she stepped up. Go Holly J.

Now everyone's happy. WRONG! Declan's in the dust.

Now he wants Holly J. back, to him it's a must.

There's so much things happening in Season 10.

Fiona & Adam, Elijah & Clare, it's a win win.

I'm going a little fast for you let me go down the road

And tell you what had happened first. Start watching the show!

Clare went her separate way cause K.C liked Jenna.

He got her knocked up. How bout that for your dinner?

Then stepped in Elijah who liked Clare's eyes.

Then they finally went out but that's not a big surprise.

Adam met Bianca who ratted out his big secret.

Meeting Bianca to him was a big regret.

By the end of the day Bianca got what she deserved

Got beaten up by Alli but that they should of preserved…for later.

Then comes the hater; Fitz

Him and Elijah was a hit.

Fitz doesn't come back until February

Until then I'll keep tweeting and listening to Katy Perry.

"Let it go!" Says Clare not Ms. Oh.

The teacher that Dave and Wesley like…..but that's iight.

On to Drew.

A very high dude.

First Alli then Bianca again Alli then Fiona.

Wait who's the new chick?

I see Fitz…at Clare's door.

Back for more.

But Clare is with Elijah. Sorry Fitz too late…..right?

Oh boy I can't wait.

You know who should date? Never mind.

If Fiona says that she's not drinking then you know she's lying.

Drunkee…Drop out.

I think I said too much so I'm out.

The End

Alex Ben

Yes she's new

Watch 2011 you're not gonna see what's coming to you.

I apologize if this is kinda long

I just love Degrassi and this is my Degrassi Song.


	3. News

Awww damn

Eli's acting crazy

Holly J is type sick

How I wish she had a baby

Sucks to be Adam

But Fiona made up her mind

She likes girls

Sorry Adam, but she wasted your time

WTH man! Season 10 is done

Eli's gonna wanna shoot

Clare better run!

But she should have never called it off

He's a sweet dude

I ship Dralli

Anya's being rude

If something happens to Eli

I got dibs of Fitz and Jake

We just talking facts here

Fitz & Clare was definitely not a mistake

All I really know is that Clare

'Should've said No'

But im type tired of Eclare

What's up with Ziley yo?

Ziley is a hell yea!

Wanya…hell no!

Degrassi, for some reason is coming back in the summer

They got Justin, James, Munro

Yea, it's gonna be funner

Calm that down! I didn't forget

Not gonna be mean…

Don't worry

I didn't forget Chloe and Christine

I think I spelled it right

This poem isn't too nice

Degrassi is the BEST

Sup sup to you degrassians

No more rhymes up my sleeve

So im done….until again….

SO…..What'd u think? I didn't really like it tho…REVIEW, FAVORITE, ALERT, whatever….. :D


	4. Now or Never

**So! I just saw the Degrassi Now or Never promo. Tell me what you think! :D**

Degrassi rap

Just saw the new Degrassi promo  
Dude had a gun  
Funny funny stuff  
If I was Drew, I would run  
Let Bianca die  
It would've sucked to be her  
Where's Wesley and Connor?  
Look at Cake flirt  
Eli, dude, I'm sorry but your time just finished  
You got a broken heart  
Make sure you replenish  
Aislinn looks gorgeous in that promo we've just seen  
Anya is a hot mess. Not to be mean.  
Justin Kelly is adorable..cute..yay!  
#degrassiforever  
You already know the deal  
HEY!  
No offense but why is Marisol still here?  
Just like this girl Chantay  
You gots ta go dear.  
How Eli get his ex girlfriends mixed up.  
Orange hair to Brown hair  
Dude, you need a fix up  
Aww. Adam is abandoned, but when is he never.  
I could've sworn I was promised Eclare forever.  
Sav is going crazy!  
Do I see a little Dalli?  
Looks like everyone's cheery. Pep Rally.  
Since when did everyone decide to go to the beach?  
You should've invited us. You bring your people, I bring the beats. 

So what'd you think…..just a quick update!... :D 


	5. Randomness

**Your feedback makes me laugh! lolzzz...i wush i could give you all shout outs but this is a quick update...i have to learn some sheet music (concert in 2 days) so...yea...here goes anything...review!**

**Beta Reader; iloveeliandclare**

**Disclaimer; I do not own degrassi but i do own a drawing (portrait) of Munro Chambers! (tell me if u wanna see it)**

**So you guys want me to update another poem that's funny?  
Now or Never was a random  
Plus my nose is kinda runny  
I wish I could but I think I got writer's block  
I'll just tell u some degrassi facts  
Like, Jake is really hot  
All you degrassians out there don't want Cake to happen  
Well, as long as Clare is happy  
I guess I'm finished with this rap then...  
Wait no! Calm that down  
Dude had a gun!  
Drew, stupid ass, punched him...  
You know his round is done  
Clare looks adorable in the promo as she goes by.  
But she kinda looked like Anya on that weed stuff...high.  
I respect her tho, Aislinn! Nuff said.  
SOMEONE. ON. DEGRASSI. ABOUT. TO. BE. DEAD. XD  
There's a reason why they broke up, Eclare, (just think about it)  
Dralli getting back together...I really doubt it...  
When Jenna and K.C are running I'm thinking, where's their baby?  
He died? Babysitting? Adoption? Maybe?  
Bianca kissed Drew and then ran off, TO WHERE?  
Wondering where Chantay is at?Don't know and don't care.  
No, I'm not racist. She just has no purpose  
If you meet her one day, don't tell her that u heard this.  
They shot the promo on Bluffers Park in Canada  
I don't know what rhymes with Canada...so...yea... Lolz:D**

I love Canada! I've never been there but I'd love to visit Toronto one day. This wasn't supposed to be a funny poem. Just a poem with some #degrassifacts :D Review! :D


	6. Now or Never 2

So, I just saw the promo...I know, I'm kinda late and all. I couldn't yesterday, when it came out. But, I love it! Quick update about the promo. Yea. Beta Reader; iloveeliandclare  
So, I just saw the promo.  
Yea. I know you did too.  
Everyone's graduating :(  
Nothing to do. Nothing to do.  
Jake shirtless..mhhmmhhmmm.  
Clare know she likes it.  
Props to to K.C cause I know.  
He's trying to fight it.  
But seriously dude.  
You just had a baby.  
Just stop.  
Clare's making a big scene.  
LOOK, JAKE LOOKS SO HOT.  
I think Drew needs to get shot.  
Trying to act tough.  
I'm wondering what Fiona's gonna do.  
Seniors, good luck!  
I think it's obvious why Adam and Dave are gonna fight.  
Yes! No Chantay!  
She needs to sit herself down.  
She'll be alright.  
Now Imogen, you look kinda jealous.  
Jake is just a rebound guy.  
I still think it's dirty how Dave stole Clare's sweater.  
Am I right?  
I gotta wrap this up I got more Degrassi issues to fry...  



	7. Social Life

**Poem Update (Degrassi Now or Never beach promo) Sorry it's kind of late. Shootouts to Undescribablegalx3 watchmebreakwatchmefall (for making my day with that review! :)) ANOTHER HUGE shoutout to watchmebreakwatchmefall! Your reviews and stuff are awesome! :)**

Okay, seriously guys

Where the hell is Owen?

Him+Anya= Good Couple; Barbie and Ken

Emogeli would be an okay couple

What u think?

I see Katie giving Drew a quick look

*wink wink*

I definitely ship Cake

All u haters can move on

Eclare was defo great

Yea, they had a good run

I see Adam and Dave fighting

Wait, when did they starting speaking?

At the moment, I'm writing

Miss Dawes! We need your teaching!

Will Adam ever find true love

Yaw put this guy on blast

A month and some days to go

s11! Come fast!

You would make someone think that Alli would be lesbian by now

All these ex's on her dick...randomness;

Chow!

**Randomness: Degrassi Social life...what'd u think? It would be WONDERFUL if you guys read my new oneshot called I Never. It's on my page. Read all of my stories! And tell me what you think! :) **


	8. Slight Glitches

**Degrassi Questions. Okay so I had an epiphany and noticed a couple of glitches in Degrassi and I wanted to just point them out. That's why my name is DegrassiFacts. I'm not making fun of degrassi, I'm just going to name the gaps in Degrassi. So yea. If you know a fact that I write, GOOD FOR YOU. :) **

What if Mr Simpson retired

Who's the vp?

Secretaries, Security guards?

Lol you see?

No stable school nurse

Teachers don't give out homework

Where's the janitors, custodians?

Who's at the reception

Main office is really small

Seriously, workout balls! :D

No soccer team. Track team.

No pro cheerleading coach?

But for reals, Degrassi Season 11, I know we're all stoked

When's the last time teachers had a meeting?

That's all I could think of. Thank you for reading.

**So. Yea. I just noticed these things about degrassi and had to write them down. I love Degrassi.**


	9. Degrassi in Haiti

**Degrassi and Haiti**

Now celebs are helping Haiti

It's sweet. Really is. :)

Free the Children is awesome

Now let me get down to business

Degrassi celebs are putting down their papers

To help build houses in Haiti

I'll explain later

Yea, everyone's spreading the word about CrowdRise

Just donating and doing some good

No type of prize

So I'm surprised that they haven't reached the goal yet

People making guesses on how much a Team is making

I bet

Team Degrassi in first place

Then Luke. Last time I checked

Anon's trying to donate big money

Smh...big wreck

Well, this was a quick update

You know it!

This is another chance to show Degrassi you appreciate them

Don't blow it...


	10. Fitz

**Degrassi Poem; Fitz...Shoutouts to EflareDegrassi. **

Fitz's POV

I'm a new, changed, person  
People call me a problem child  
Another soul misunderstood  
Another error for a while

Wanting to be accepted  
In this already complicated world  
Seemingly acting on impulse  
When around or near this girl

But I don't show this weakness  
Smart to keep it bottled up inside  
But I'm born again  
So now I feel like I have nothing to hide

I'm begging for her to hear me  
You viewers consider me insane  
My heart is screaming silently  
All I want you to see is that I've changed

I am done. So fed up  
Agreed to apologise  
Just took a dagger out to the open  
Never thinking or wanting her to cry

But I'll be back  
Maybe not now...maybe not in this lifetime..  
Carefully planning my return

My work is not finished...there's lessons to be learned

Someday...


	11. Class Of 2011

**My Degrassi Poem; Seniors**

We'll remember their family-like love  
We'll remember how they were a hit  
We'll remember their friendly mutual relationships

We'll remember how sweet  
They all would be  
We'll remember when it was "together"  
Always an "us" or a "we"

Even though it was type short  
We'll all be reminiscing  
Because, really, every senior in Degrassi  
Is really worth missing

A shove, a talk, a laugh, a kiss  
Ahh, those things too we all will truly miss

Even though their relatives will still be reppin'  
We'll always go "Hey! I still love Degrassi Class of 2011!"

And a new generation will come along to fill their seats  
It's a cycle, we can't break it  
Unfortunately, it's stuck on repeat

As we watch everyone dress up  
And put on their caps and gowns  
We see them with smiles, smirks, laughs, and frowns

Us viewers wish there was a pause button  
Because right now it's stuck on play  
This is so surreal  
We never thought too much about this day

Sav, Holly J, Anya, Chantay, Riley, Zane, and the rest  
DEGRASSI CLASS OF '11!  
WE WISH YOU THE BEST!

**Okay so i just made this from the top of my head. So, Review! Tell me what you think! :) **


	12. Drew and Bianca

**So, this is a poem with a little bit of Bianca's POV and a little bit of Drew's. Shoutouts to watchmebreakwatchmefall. K.**

Bianca's POV 

I'm trying to run away from my past  
But it's faster than me  
I take a left, he takes a right  
But we both end up in the alley  
He puts a knife up to my neck  
And hisses words I cannot right now recall  
My present boyfriend is just trying to help  
He's here through it all

**Drew's POV **

I run  
Heavily breathing  
I see a gun  
I think he's teasing  
Next thing I know  
I see them surrounding me  
My mind is yelling "Help"  
But my mouth is begging  
"Please don't kill me."  
I messed with the wrong girl  
And now I'm laying on the snow  
So vulnerable of getting hit  
And I wouldn't even know

**Bianca's POV **

I'm screaming at the top of my lungs But no one's helping I should have never given Drew the gun To do my dirty work Now, he'll have to pay for it...I'm sorry...

**Drew's POV **

There's blood dripping down my face  
From all of the beating and the kicks  
I'm so stupid for letting her talk me into this  
He takes out the gun  
And points it at my head  
This is some crazy shxt right here  
Scarier than Russian Roulette  
So I plead one more time  
As I take my last breath  
Praying to wake up in the hospital  
But expecting to be dead  
He cocks the hammer back  
And begins to pull the trigger...

**Okay, so done with this poem! Tell me what you think! :) **


	13. Sav

**Degrassi Poem; Sav. So, I hard that Keke Palmer will ONLY be guest starring in Spring Fever. Which, gives me a reason to write this poem.**

Sav's POV 

I know i like this girl  
She's a rockstar I just met  
She's awesome and she's beautiful

Perfect package, perfect set  
We just ran into eachother  
At some random sunglasses stand  
Now I've got puppy love  
Aw man  
It was just a one time thing  
But I'd like to see more of her  
She's that spunky cool celebrity  
And everyone adores her  
I'm some random dude  
Actually, lonely  
Better yet  
I really like this girl  
She's some cool, loving, amazingly awesome, rockin' rockstar  
I just met

**So, I just thought of this from the top of my head..as usual...this poem was kinda short, sorry... :( Tell me what you think! :) Review and stuff! :) **


End file.
